Crazy World
by flyairth
Summary: Why is Chichiri in a nut house. This is a Chichiri is transported to our world fic with a twist. My first fan fic so please review. Warning, contains darker subject matter than i first anticipated. But i promise good will win in the end. More to come.
1. Default Chapter

Hi – This is a Chichiri in our time and place type fic. Yeah I know there are quite a few of them. But it always seemed strange to me that he always end up being found by someone who knows who he is and has no problem whatsoever with the fact that he just appeared out of nowhere – So this is a little different I hope. Review Please. I would like to know what you think.  
  
I don't own anything Fushigi Yuugi'ish. In fact the only thing I really own is Saxie and the sanatorium.  
  
Chapter One: Saxie Goes to Work  
  
Saxon woke up to sound of her roommate banging on the wall.  
  
"Dammit Saxie, don't you ever hear your alarm. I didn't get in 'til six ya know."  
  
Saxon reached over and turned off the alarm. "Sorry Nikki, I've just been so tired lately" She heard a grumble and Nikki started snoring again. 'Isn't my fault she stays up all night partying" Saxon thought as she climbed into the shower. 'I don't know how she does it, works a full-time job for a computer company, builds web-sites on the side, and still manages to get wasted every night. It must help that she doesn't have to be to work until ten.' Saxon glared at the clock. No normal human being should have to work at four in the morning. Saxon quickly put on her uniform grabbed a bagel and a soda from the fridge and jumped in her car. 'Well of to another fun day with the crazies, yep follow in your father's footsteps, that was a good idea.' Saxon worked at the Sleepy Hills Sanatorium. It was a private mental hospital started by her father to give the best care possible to anyone who needed it. "If my life keeps going like this I am going end up my father's patient" Saxon grumbled as she jumped on the expressway.  
  
Saxon's week was not going well. It started out Sunday with her boyfriend of five years telling her he was gay. Than the family dog, Puck, was hit by a car. Her cat was diagnosed with feline leukemia, and her mother called from Mexico to let her know she was getting married again. To a 23 year old playboy at that. Damn, Saxon was 24, there was no way in hell she was calling the boy daddy.  
  
Saxon pulled into the parking lot and realized that the new doctor, Dr. "I'm so cute all the nurses will fall at my feet and lick my toes clean" Baker, had parked in her spot again. 'Damn my week is just getting better and better' Saxon contemplated keying his car but decided she was too mature for that. Sliding her keycard through the reader she entered the building for another thrilling day at work.  
  
"Hey Bennie" she called out to the guard behind the desk. "What's new?"  
  
"Hey Saxie, your dad is looking for you, they brought in a new guy last night and he wants you to help get him settled. He is kind of freaking out, claims he came from China, I guess, ancient China from what I gather. He's kind of weird looking too, has blue hair, and a nasty scar. Good luck with that sweetie sounds kind of delusional to me."  
  
Oh great, just what she needed this week a delusional guy with blue hair. Probably too many drugs or something. "Thanks Benny, dad in doing rounds?"  
  
"Nope Dr. Sexy Pants is doing morning rounds, your dad should be in his office"  
  
Saxon groaned at the nickname most of the long-term staff had given Dr. Baker. She headed to the offices in the back of the building.  
  
Saxon stopped at her office to drop of her coat than headed right to her dad's office. 'Might as well get the blue haired druggie out of the way. Don't want him to have a heart attack or something.... Or do I. Come on Saxon you wanted to do this with the rest of your life, can't let your personal problems interfere. It is your duty to take care of those in need of help.' She sighed as she stepped into her dad's office and smiled. He was sitting at the computer playing solitaire. "Dad aren't you supposed to be working or something"  
  
"Oh Saxie you're here, yeah I was just taking a break"  
  
Saxon smiled, he was just a giant kid at heart. But she loved him more than anything. He was there for her when her mother took a shit and never came back. "So tell me about the Ancient one" she joked  
  
"Ah I see you have spoken with Bennie" her dad replied with a wry smile "well he appears to be around your age actually. He's kind of cute in a strange sort of way."  
  
"Oh god" Saxon moaned "What is the world coming to. My dad is trying to fix me up with a patient"  
  
"That is not funny Sax; this kid appears to be extremely delusional. Claims to have come here through some sort of vortex through space and time."  
  
"Okay what drugs did he test positive for"  
  
"None Saxie, His blood work came back clean. The strangest this is he seems really lucid. If I didn't know better I would think he was telling the truth."  
  
"Okay, well I can see what I can do, what room is he in"  
  
"Well I put him in room 15 for now, just for observation, if you can get him to calm down you can move him to room 36. Oh by the way Saxie, he says his name is Chichiri."  
  
A/N – okay chapter one of my very first fan fic. Please review. Critique, anything. But if it's bad don't expect me to send you love notes or something I reserve those for the people who have nice things to say. 


	2. Uhmmmwhy is he looking at me like that?

Yay...my first review. I'm so happy hugs Opaaru until her face turns blue woops sorry, might be a tad overexcited right now. Must write more, hope you enjoy, this chapter starts out with some heavy background info, but I thought it was important. I just kept saying to myself why did they bring some vagrant to a private hospital, well now you have your answer.  
  
Don't own nothing but my shoes and Saxie, oh yeah and that guy I keep tied up in my closet.  
  
Chapter 2: Uhmmm....why is he looking at me like that?  
  
Sighing, Saxon left her dad's office. It looked like it was going to be another one of those days. She had sort of been hoping there were drugs in his system. At least then they could definitely do something to make it better. But delusion was another thing all together. There were medications her dad could prescribe. If he was lucky he may even be able to live a normal life, for the most part. But there would always be that chance that he would forget who he was.  
  
Well the kid was lucky in that they had room for him here; otherwise he would have been taken to the state hospital. Saxon shuddered to think of how that would have been for him. Her dad, Dr. Peter Kind, started this hospital as a way of doing what he could for those less fortunate. The second son of Maurice Kind, the owner of the world's largest publishing house, he decided that he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps. He decided, instead, to go into psychiatry. And his family supported him one hundred percent. Dr. Peter, as his patients lovingly referred to him, did his internship at the state hospital, and couldn't believe the conditions the patients lived in. He understood that due to budgets and what not there wasn't much that could be done. So he decided to take matters into his own hands. He borrowed money from his father and started Sleepy Hills. Sleepy Hills soon became the favorite charity in the small city of Titusville, Washington. With the help of all the organizations and companies that donated to Sleepy Hills, Dr. Peter was able to take in patients who couldn't afford to pay for a private hospital and in the process take some of the weight off of the state hospital, thus increasing their efficiency. So when the cops picked up the delusional kid late last night, they automatically called Dr. Peter first to see if there was room for him here.  
  
Saxon turned and walked down the hall that led to observation rooms 11 thru 20. These rooms were used not only for new patients but patients that were having a bad time as well. When she left last night rooms 11 thru 13 had been filled with trouble patients. The first held Paddy, he had started screaming that his closet was going to eat him sometime after lunch yesterday. They had just gotten him to calm down when she had left at eight last night. Room 12 had Sharon, she was almost always there, they had started calling it Sharon's room. Yesterday she had bitten Dr. sexy pants. 'Damn there I go now'. Uncle Jerry was in room 13. He had been there since Monday when he had started crying for "all the pain in my Saxie's life" and started after her with a spoon, claiming "I just want the pain to end my sweet". They hadn't been able to get him to leave the room since. He had decided he was a danger and needed to be locked away. Saxon stopped and peeked into room 14, curious as to who was in there. 'Strange' she thought 'no one told me someone was sent down here last night'. She gasped when she saw who it was. No wonder no one told her. In the room sat Nick. Saxon and Nick had been best friends until high school. Then Nick had started trying to kill himself. His parents took him to many counselors and finely Nick told everyone he had to end his life because otherwise he was going to kill them all. In their grief his parents turned to the only person they felt they could trust with this, Dr. Peter. Nick it seems, was told by angels that he was the anti-Christ and if he didn't die soon he would be the cause of the end of the world. This was all very hard on Saxon, still after all these years. So the staff of Sleepy Hills tried to protect her when it came to anything that happened to Nick. Saxon made a mental note to find out what happened last night, even if she had to torture and maim to do it.  
  
Finally Saxon stood outside room 15. She peeked through the window expecting to see an upset kid throwing himself around the room. 'Well this is a surprise' she thought. The room was a shambles and it looked like a tornado had been through, but as for the kid, he was sitting in the middle room with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. 'If I didn't know better I would say he was meditating. I thought they said he was upset.' Saxon looked at his chart. "Well that would explain it." She muttered. Dr Baker had been his admitting psychiatrist. It was common knowledge that Dr. Baker didn't exactly have a calm, gentle hand with the patients. Saxon was damned if she knew why her father hired him. She was going to have to talk to him about it. 'Well here goes nothing'  
  
Saxon opened the door as quietly as possible and entered the room. She stood back close to the door and seized up her prey. 'You know Saxie you have to stop thinking of them like that'. Well his hair was definitely blue. Oh wow was it blue. How did he get it like that, and those bangs. Saxon made a mental note to ask him what sort of gel he used. She surveyed the scar Bennie had mentioned, hmmm.... It goes over one eye, Bennie hadn't mentioned that. She stepped a little closer and gasped as his good eye flew open. The boy took one look at her and flew into the opposite corner.  
  
"What do you want?!" He all but screamed.  
  
Saxon sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She kind of guessed it was going to be the sound most common to her today. "Hi" she replied "My name is Saxon, but everyone here calls me Saxie. It's my job to make sure we make you as comfortable as possible. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions."  
  
"I don't have anything new to tell you" he growled "I want my stuff back, where are my clothes and my kasa"  
  
Kasa, what was that. I'll have to ask the nurse. "I'm sorry it's procedure to put your things in storage. We don't want anything happening to them while you're here."  
  
"While I'm here" he raged "I shouldn't be here! I was fishing! I want to be fishing!"  
  
"Listen I know you answered a lot of questions last night. But let's pretend I don't know any of that. Can we do that? The quicker we find out who you are and where you came from, the quicker we can fix any mistakes that may have been made. Can we do that?" Saxie looked at the boy waiting for an answer.  
  
He just stood there looking at the floor, "I guess we could do that, no da" he whispered. He than looked up glaring at her "But you have to promise no one will stick anything in my arm again" he snarled  
  
"I promise" Saxon smiled. This was going better than she had hoped. She sat on the floor and motioned to the boy to join her. Glancing at what was written on his file, she started. "So what is your name again?"  
  
"They call me Chichiri."  
  
A/N: Well this looks like a good place to stop, hehehe. Next chapter we will find out a little more about what happened with Chichiri. Also a little more on the scourge we will forever know as Dr. Sexy Pants, may his toes rot off. Keep sending reviews. I live for them. Boy this is fun.... I can't seem to stop writing, but as it is one thirty in the morning I should go to bed. Goodnight all.  
  
BTW – the chapters should get longer....I hope. They tell me where they end. Sorry. 


	3. The Meeting or EWWWW Dr Baker Thinks He ...

WARNING: this chapter contains implied rape. Read at your own risk.  
  
Own nothing but Saxie and Dr. Sexy Pants. But I don't really want him. puts up a large, sexy doctor for sale only slightly used sign If I don't get any takers, I may have to kill him off.  
  
Chapter 3: The Meeting or Ewwww gross Dr. Baker thinks he has a groove or something.  
  
Saxon glanced hopelessly at the notes she had written. It didn't matter how often she read them they still made no sense. She glanced over at the boy who in return smiled serenely at her. "So basically you're from this land called Konan, which is in ancient China?"  
  
"I believe so," he replied "I'm really not certain where I am. But if my suspicions are correct than I am in the future. But what land is this? I know I am speaking my native tongue, but I feel like I am speaking something else. And I understand what you are saying, but for some reason it comes out oddly no da."  
  
"This is America" Saxon replied. Oh boy this was getting silly. "Listen," she said "I'm having a hard time believing this stuff. I mean you have to be able to understand that, right?" She gave Chichiri a hard probing look, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him.  
  
"I guess I understand" he replied, looking at her curiously. "But I am telling the truth. Isn't that enough?"  
  
"Uhm...not really. I can't really let you go wandering the streets of a place you've never heard of, can I?" When in doubt play along. At least she should be able to get him situated in a more comfortable room. "Okay all I am asking right now is that you stay here with us for a while, okay. There is a guy who will ask you a lot of questions and that can be kind of annoying, but hopefully we can figure this out for you. Than we will be able to help you get back to where you belong. I mean you really don't have anywhere else to go right now, do you?"  
  
Chichiri frowned and examined the floor in front of him. "No your right, no da. I don't even know why I'm here. I guess if there is someone looking for me; it would be good to remain in one spot. But this guy who is going to ask me questions, it isn't that mean guy is it?" Chichiri's frown deepened and he looked imploringly at Saxon "I got bad feelings when he was in here. I think he may be evil."  
  
Saxon smiled 'I'd have to agree with you there buddy' she thought to herself. Aloud she replied "I'm pretty sure when can find you someone else. I'll bet Dr. Peter would love to talk with you. You'll like him Chichiri, he's the nicest uhm....talking person here." She finished lamely. 'Watch it Saxon, you don't want to scare the poor kid.'  
  
"He's a doctor, no da? A healer!" Chichiri's face suddenly brightened. "I believe you said something about a nicer room, no da." Saxon watched in shock as he removed a mask, seemingly from thin air, and put it over his face. "Well what are we waiting for, no da" the perpetually smiling mask proclaimed.  
  
'I did not just see that, he must have been holding that mask the whole time. That was just bizarre.' Shaking aside her sudden doubts Saxon got to her feet and motioned for the boy to follow her.  
  
"Oh, and Saxie, I can call you that right? Can I have my things back? They are very important to me."  
  
Saxon frowned slightly "I'm not sure Chichiri. I'll look into it and let you know, okay?"  
  
"I suppose that will have to do, no da. I know you will do the best you can Saxie."  
  
Saxon couldn't help but giggle at the certainty in his voice. "Well let's go than, blue boy. We only have about an hour until they serve breakfast, and I'll just bet you're starving."  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere in the building, Dr. Tony Baker was straightening his clothes. "It's okay, Lilly, I know you couldn't help it. And I won't tell anyone what you did, sweet. It'll be a secret just between you and me, kay? But I think you should come and see me a couple extra hours a week. Don't ya think? I'm trying really hard to help you, but it looks like it is going to be more difficult than I thought." Dr. Baker patted the head of the naked girl and turned to leave. "Oh, and Lilly, I don't have to remind you that if anyone finds out, they will make you leave, right? I know you don't want that. That's why I am going to do my part to keep this a secret. No one wants you to leave, Lilly. We all love you too much." Dr. Baker smiled at the girl and left the room.  
  
He started whistling as he walked down the hall. Such a sweet girl, he couldn't resist sweet girls, or boys for that matter. His smile broadened as he thought of the boy who came in last night. He was such a sweet, perfect boy. It was going to be a pleasure getting to know him.  
  
"Dr. Baker, hey Dr. Baker wait up." He turned to see Sally one of the newer nurses running towards him.  
  
"Hi Sally, what can I do for you?" He smiled the smile he knew would make her legs week.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you have had breakfast yet. I mean I was just heading there, and I thought maybe if you haven't eaten yet you would like to join me." Sally sparkled at him.  
  
"I don't know Sally; I was just going to check on the new boy. He wasn't settling very well at all last night."  
  
"Oh don't worry about him, Saxie has him all calmed down and is moving him to room 36 as we speak."  
  
Dr Baker frowned slightly. 'Damn he was going to have to keep on eye on that girl. She was going to be more trouble than she was worth. But without her help there was no way he was going to get his hands on the hospital when Dr. Peter finally kicked the bucket, and that was going to be sooner than anyone thought.' Covering his sudden smirk Dr Baker replied "Ah, lucky boy. Couldn't be in better hands could he. Well than Miss Sally lets us go gorge on some pancakes shall we" he extended his arm which Sally took willingly and they headed off toward the staff cafeteria.  
  
Saxon plopped in her chair with a sigh. 'Well that was disturbing' she thought. After getting Chichiri settled in his new room and escorting him to the cafeteria for breakfast. She had made a quick stop in the possessions room to check on his things. Bertrude, the nurse responsible for this room, had looked disturbed when she had asked about Chichiri's things.  
  
"Dr. Baker told me to burn everything. He said they were contaminated." Bertrude had said. "I'm really sorry Saxie, I didn't know."  
  
Saxon had calmed the older woman, telling her it wasn't her fault and there was nothing that could be done now. There was one bright spot in that whole mess though. As Saxon had turned to leave Suki the night nurse had quietly come up to her.  
  
"Miss Saxie, wait please miss. I have something I need to give you." As Saxie turned Suki had pressed a bead necklace into her hands. "These were his miss, the blue boys. I know we were supposed to burn everything, but these are prayer beads miss. My granny has some just like them. They are very old, handed down for ages. I couldn't burn them miss, that would be bad luck. You should give them back to him, they are important. You can't lose them or misplace them. If you do bad things could happen."  
  
Saxon looked at the girl. She was about Saxie's height, had green eyes that looked amazingly like Saxie's own. Her hair was a dark.... Blue? How had she missed that? The girl must dye it Saxie decided. "Thank you, Suki" she said taking the girls hand. "I will make sure he gets these today. I won't lose them I promise."  
  
Saxon had than gone to her office where she now sat frowning. How dare he order that a patients belongings be destroyed? She was going to have to bring this up at the next staff meeting. Things like that just couldn't happen at Sleepy Hills. It was wrong. Saxon glanced at her phone and noticed that she had messages. 'What's new" she thought 'I always have messages'. She than looked down at her desk and noticed a cold cup of coffee and a stale sticky bun. Oh crap her personal assistant, Kyra, had brought her breakfast. And she had been in such a hurry this morning she had missed it sitting there. Next to the food was a single rose which Saxon unceremoniously dropped in the garbage can as she looked for a place to hide the food.  
  
"To late Saxie, I already know you didn't eat it." Saxon looked up and saw her tall assistant looming over her.  
  
"Uhm... Ah... Ky. I can explain."  
  
"I'm sure you can sweetie. But you don't have to. Bennie told me you went in right away to work with the newbie. You are going to kill yourself if you don't take a break."  
  
Saxon blushed. She knew Kyra was only worried about her. She made a mental note to check her desk for food tomorrow.  
  
Kyra bent down and picked up the rose Saxon had trashed. "Dr. Sexy Pants still tryin' to get into yours huh" Saxon nodded "I'll just drop this in the incinerator for ya, hon"  
  
Saxon smiled "That would be just great Ky. Do you know the little worm parked in my spot again today?'  
  
"Really, did you key his car?" Kyra sighed as Saxon shook her head "I'm tellin' ya Saxie, it's not like your hurting someone with feelings or something. That man is ice, just key the damn car. You'd feel better" Saxon smiled as Kyra turned to leave. Kyra turned back around quickly "Oh and Saxie baby, how's bout that new patient. He's a cutie isn't he?"  
  
Saxon groaned and turned back to her desk. Might as well get cracking at this paperwork.  
  
Later that afternoon.....  
  
Chichiri looked around the room he would be staying in. It was pretty nice. The bed was comfortable; there was a beautiful view out the window. Saxie had told him he would be able to go out on the grounds after his first visit with Dr. Peter. He was looking forward to it. There were many paths for him to walk in solitude. And that was what he needed right now. He didn't know why he was here or how he got here. But it was certain there was something he needed to do. His body told him as much, he could feel it in every inch of his skin. Thankfully his body wasn't telling him he needed to be elsewhere. He wasn't certain that would go over well with the people here.  
  
Chichiri looked up as he heard a light knock on his door. A little girl with silver hair stood there. "Hello" she whispered.  
  
Chichiri moved a little closer to the door "Hello" he replied "My name is Chichiri, What's yours, no da"  
  
"I'm Ariene, but everyone calls me Cassie. That's short for Cassandra."  
  
"Why do they call you Cassie if your name is Ariene?" Chichiri asked perplexed.  
  
"It is because I know the future, but no one believes me."  
  
"Oh...." Chichiri had no idea what the girl was talking about. Maybe he would ask Saxie about it.  
  
"I see many things in your future Houjun Ri."  
  
Chichiri looked up quickly at the sound of his name, but the girl was gone. 'That was odd' he thought to himself. He was definitely going to have to ask Saxie about that. He looked down at his prayer beads. They were the only thing he had left. The evil Doctor had burned the rest of his things. While this disturbed Chichiri, he felt there was a purpose behind it. He would make due. He went back to the window and watched as people walked down the paths. He was frightened; there was nothing to do about it. This world scared him, but he knew his being here was important. He just wished he knew what he was supposed to do.  
  
A/N – the end of chapter three... so does it suck or what. Yes Dr. Baker is becoming disturbing. I don't know how it happened. One minute he was your basic everyday creep, the next he mutated into the monster you glimpsed just now. I hadn't planned on that. But it appears this story may be taking on a life of its own. Please review.... Please please please please please ...... next chapter, Saxie finally goes home and we find out a little more about Nick.  
  
Fafula the fourth – I wanted to thank you so much for that amazing review... I will keep writing... especially if I keep getting reviews (hint hint to all of you people)  
  
Cutiepie112491 – I'm glad you love my story – I'm glad you checked out my website – this is what makes all my hard work worth it – keep reading and keep writing – btw I read your Tasuki poem and enjoyed that as well...  
  
COME ON PEOPLE REVIEW REVIEW 


	4. Saxie Goes Home

I have made a decision – I am not going to kill of Dr. Baker – I thought about it – I mean he is the first character I have created that I am growing to hate – but I have a better idea (glances at a trussed up Dr. Baker behind her) – hehehehe – and I believe it will be more unpleasant in the long run – I have decided to reuse him in my next fic – I don't believe this will be a fanfic so it may be posted on the other site – but I will let you know the details as soon as I do – hehehehe (watches as Ariene pulls out his hairs one by one) – I need to reiterate my previous warning – not everything in this fic is going to be pleasant and fluffy – hence the R rating – I do promise a happy ending though – hence the romance – And as for Dr. Baker he'll get his both in this fic and doubly so in my next one – I must warn that later in this fic will be gruesome violent death – I'm sorry but this is taking place in a nut house – there will also be cuddly kisses and some sort of flower – oh and music I think there is going to be music – well on we go – enjoy  
  
A SMALL WARNING: This is a Saxie digests her day chapter – it may get a little boring – I hope it's not too bad – thanks for your patience  
  
Uhm there are lots of things I don't own in this chapter. Let's see there is Fushigi Yuugi, Mountain dew (though I drink enough to own stock in it), Schoolhouse Rock, Bob Dorough, Bob Dillon and his music, Cowboy Bebop, and Tenchi. I still own Saxie and I take back my offer to Sell Dr. Baker. I have Plans for him BWAHAHAHAHAHA, (looks around the empty room) uhm right than, on with the show (I don't own that phrase either, I'm not sure who does, Warner Brothers maybe)  
  
Chapter 4 – Saxie goes home  
  
Saxon groaned as she opened the front door of her house. The TV was turned up full volume, and if she had a guess, she would guess some sort of anime was on it. 'Yuck, you would think a grown woman would have something better to do than watch cartoons.' (A/N – I feel the need at this point to say I do not agree with this statement, thank you). She quietly entered the house and started towards the stairs. 'Maybe if I'm quiet I can get to my room before she knows I'm home.' As she tip-toed past the living room she stopped in horror as she realized that one of the heads popping up from the couch was Bob's. Bob, her ex-boyfriend, was hell-bent on making her okay with his sexual preference. 'Damn him, can't he just let me mourn in peace.' Saxon fumed to herself. She had tried explaining to him that she needed time to adjust, and while she was certain they could be friends in time, the time was not now. She started as she realized Bob's head was turning toward her. She quickly jumped to the side, but not quickly enough.  
  
"Saxie, your home. What have I told you about working so late?" Bob demanded.  
  
"Well Bob," Saxon smirked at him "your days of telling me anything were over as of Sunday." She turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait Saxie, your right I'm sorry. There is someone I want you to meet." Bob motioned towards the man sitting next to him.  
  
"Oh, hell no!" Saxon yelled "I am so not ready for this."  
  
"But Saxie, this is the man I lo..." Saxon interrupted Bob with a glare that would wilt the hardiest weed.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" she screamed "Don't you think of anyone but yourself? How could you possible think I am ready for this?!" Saxon took this moment to stomp up the stairs to her room. Everyone in the living room was quiet as they heard her door slam.  
  
"Uhm.... I think maybe you should leave Bob," Nikki said looking towards the stair, "And the next time you tell me Saxie is expecting you, make sure she is. Okay?"  
  
"I left damn near 20 messages on her machine at work Nikki. I don't know how she couldn't have been expecting me"  
  
"Well Bob, if you want my guess, and it's a pretty damn good one, I'm guessing she skipped any message that began with your voice. (A/N I am pretty sure I named this guy Bob just so someone could say "Well Bob" , sorry) Next time talk to her, idiot." Nikki looked toward the third man on the couch "I need to check on her sweetie, do you think you could make sure the gentlemen leave the house right away, thanks."  
  
Nikki started heading up the stairs. She heard some grumbling and moving and than the front door slammed shut. 'Damn him, now Saxie was going to think she did it on purpose.' She knocked softly on her door.  
  
"Saxie, it's Nikki, can I come in"  
  
"I'm really not in the mood Nikki; please can you just give me a little time?" Saxon sounded strained.  
  
"Okay sweetie, but we ordered pizza and it should be here in about a half an hour. You need to promise me you'll come down and eat with us when it gets here," Nikki insisted.  
  
"I will, Nikki. And then you can explain to me why he was here. I can't believe you would do something like that too me."  
  
"I wouldn't Saxon, and you know it. We'll talk about it at dinner; you just de-stress yourself so you will listen, okay?" Not hearing any other sound Nikki took that as a yes and retired to the living room to finish watching Cowboy Bebop with her current male companion, Ralph.  
  
Saxon sighed, what a day. She just needed to listen to some music and chill. There was so much for her to digest and she needed to at least get a start before she was forced to face the rest of the house. She turned on her computer and brought up her music library. 'Might as well make it a good mix of thinking music' she mused. Saxon smiled to herself as the first song came one, "Don't Think Twice" as performed by Bob Dorough. This never failed to make her smile. It was like listening to a cartoon sing Bob Dylan. (A/N: Bob Dorough wrote and performed some of the Schoolhouse Rock music. He also recorded a few jazz albums. After listening to the Schoolhouse Rock DVD boom out of my TV for ten days in a row, listening to his jazz cd is like listening to a cartoon singing jazz. And just another useless trivia fact, he did most of the numbers.) Saxon threw herself on her bed and began to go over her day in her head.  
  
After finishing up half of her never ending pile of paperwork, Saxon had gone to see if her dad wanted to get some lunch. She had intended on bringing up Dr. Baker's bedside manner, or lack thereof. When she got there she noticed his lights were off. Doris, his secretary, notified her that he had gone home with stomach flu. So Saxon had gone off in search of Kyra to see if she wanted to eat.  
  
She had found her in Lilly's room. Lilly was withdrawn again and wouldn't come out to eat. She helped Kyra get Lilly calmed and into the dining room. She stopped and chatted with a few patients on her way out. Ariene, an adorable silver haired girl who thought she could foresee the future stopped her on her way out. Ariene had looked up at her and gravely proclaimed "The forget-me-nots are lovely. Don't you think they would be beautiful in a wedding bouquet?" This had been odd, but sweet. It was normal for any comments Ariene made to be centered around the macabre. This was like a breath of fresh air. Saxon had left the room feeling uplifted, almost like it was a good omen, and had promptly ran bodily into Dr. Baker.  
  
Dr. Baker had insisted that Saxon join him for lunch, and she had meekly followed him feeling like fate had played some cruel joke on her. The lunch conversation had centered around Chichiri, who Dr. Baker insisted on calling John Doe. Saxon had let him know, on no uncertain terms, that Dr. Baker could call him anything he wanted, but he would be on file as Chichiri. She had than coolly excused herself, claiming she needed to discuss something with Dr. Greene.  
  
Deciding she needed to get a doctor assigned to Chichiri as soon as possible she did head to Dr. Greene's office, and was overjoyed to find her in. She explained the situation in it's completion to the gentle doctor, and Dr. Greene agreed that it wouldn't do to let Dr. Baker have anymore contact than necessary with the boy. Dr. Greene went on to express her opinion that Dr. Baker shouldn't have any contact with any of the patients and she didn't know what Dr. Peter had been thinking hiring him in the first place. She had personally noticed that Lilly was often in her withdrawn state after a session with Dr. Baker, and wasn't Cassie looking more and more wraith like everyday. Saxon had agreed that the case deserved watching and asked Dr. Greene for what seemed like the hundredth time to please not call Ariene, Cassie. She believed it was not good for the girls self esteem. Saxon knew for a fact that Ariene knew who Cassandra was and why she had been given the nickname.  
  
Saxon asked Dr. Greene if she new anything about why Nick was in an observation room. Dr Greene informed her that Nick had started screaming about the red light over the town. Seems he thought he saw a red light come from the sky. Nick believed it was bringing an angel to kill him and he had started screaming uncontrollably for the rest of the evening, until they had sedated him and put him in observation. Dr. Greene was going to go down and check on him later in the day and she told Saxon she would leave a copy of her report on Saxon's desk in the morning. Saxon thanked her profusely.  
  
She then made her way to Chichiri's room. She told him about his ..... talking to person. She then handed him his prayer beads and had explained what happened to the rest of his things. He took the news with unusual grace, noticing Saxon perplexed look he explained that he believed he was there for a reason and losing those items he most depended on had something to do with the reason he was here. He said he believed it would all work out for the best. He seemed extremely curious about Suki and asked many questions about her. Saxon answered all of them she could without telling him anything to personal. He asked Saxon if he could meet her to thank her himself. She told him she would talk to Suki the next time she saw her and would let him know.  
  
Saxon then went down to the filing office to make sure Dr. Greene's name was put on Chichiri's file. As she entered the room she encountered Dr. Baker looking over a file. She went to the cabinet that should have held Chichiri's file and noticed that it was missing. Giving Dr. Baker her "medusa turn any male to stone" look she advance predatorily toward the man. She had asked him in her best "you had better not be doing what I think you are doing voice" who's file he was looking at. He had looked at her warily and handed her the file saying is this the one you need. Looking at the name on the file she noticed it had been recently changed to John Doe. She hadn't even needed to say anything, Dr. Baker had launched into a long explanation basically stating since the boy was going to be his patient, it was his right to decide what name he should be called. Saxon had replied in a deceptively sweet voice that she had already assigned Chichiri to Dr. Greene knowing how busy Dr. Baker was. She had then stalked out of the file office, towards her own leaving a flabbergasted Dr. Baker in her wake.  
  
She made the necessary changes to the file and delivered it to Dr. Greene. Dr Greene promised to see the boy first thing in the morning. Saxon, noticing it was six thirty and she should have left at least an hour ago, decided to check one last time on Chichiri.  
  
She found him in his room looking out the window. The fading light surrounded him like a halo and Saxon felt her breath catch in her throat. He looked ethereal and she was hard pressed to disturb him. She felt like she could just stand there and watch him all night. But after a few minutes she had cleared her throat to get his attention. She noticed he brought his hand up to his face before he turned around and when she saw his face is was a smiling mask. Saxon made a mental note to bring the mask up to Dr. Greene even though she was certain the doctor would notice on her own. The mask made Saxon uncomfortable, kind of like she was missing something important. She told Chichiri she was going home and asked if there was anything she could do for him before she left. He had told her about his afternoon visitor.  
  
She had laughed and explained about Ariene and why she was there. Chichiri had asked her at that point whether he should call her Ariene or Cassie, and why did people call her Cassie anyway. Saxon had then spent the next half hour explaining Cassandra and her curse. She asked Chichiri to call her Ariene, as Cassie was not a nice nickname for her. Chichiri had agreed. He had walked her to the door as she left, and wished her a goodnight, proclaiming he would be looking forward to seeing her the next day. Saxon had blushed unexpectedly at the comment and practically fled the hospital.  
  
On her way to her car, she noticed that Dr Baker was still there. She also noticed that someone had keyed his car. She had felt an overwhelming urge to laugh as she got in her car and headed home. And now here she was. And if she wasn't mistaken that was the sound of the pizza delivery person at the front door.  
  
Saxon walked silently down the steps. She was hesitant to see her room mate. She didn't know whose fault all this was, but she felt like she may have overreacted. As she got to the bottom of the stair she noticed a beaming Nikki watching her.  
  
"Look" she said "bacon and onion, your favorite."  
  
"Listen Nikki, about what I said earlier" Saxon started.  
  
"Hey Saxie, let's start eating first, kay. Besides I know you didn't mean to make me feel bad. I mean, if I was in your situation I would have been the same way. Now come this way my dear, we are going to watch some Tenchi, I know how you just love Tenchi," Nikki winked at her and headed into the living room.  
  
Saxon groaned "Not Tenchi, don't you have something with more blood and guts or something?" She started following Nikki but stopped as she noticed there was still a man in the room. And it was one she didn't recognize. One she didn't recognize and who had purple hair. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...... Doesn't anyone in this world have normal hair anymore?"  
  
"Look who's talkin' sweets" Nikki replied giving her a critical look "Do you think people are born with that shade of red?"  
  
"No, but it is a normal non normal shade not like purple or blue. Do you know I saw two people with blue hair today? I don't get it. What is wrong with people?"  
  
The strange purple haired boy turned around and looked at her. Saxon noticed how absolutely exquisite his features were. "Well.... Uhm..... I guess if the rest of you looks like that it doesn't matter what color you hair is." Saxon stammered. The boy blushed and looked at Nikki for help.  
  
"Eeep, sorry Saxon this is Ralph, he is uhm.... My, er, friend," she finished lamely.  
  
"I know what he is to you, perv," Saxon replied then turned to Ralph, "Hi, Ralph nice to meet you."  
  
Ralph blushed again and muttered "nicetomeetyoutoo. Canigetyousomethingtodrink."  
  
Saxon moved closer to Nikki and whispered in her ear, "Were those separate words coming out of his mouth?"  
  
"Jeez Saxon, be a little more rude please," Nikki laughed as she womped Saxon on the head. "He wants to know if you want something to drink."  
  
"Uhm.. yeah sure a mountain dew would be great, thanks Ralph."  
  
Ralph got up and went into the kitchen to get Saxon her drink. Nikki decided to take this moment to make sure Saxon was okay. "Hey sweetie, you know I wouldn't have let gay boy in if I had known you weren't expecting him."  
  
"Why would you think I was expecting him? Did he tell you that? What is wrong with him anyway, doesn't he know when to give someone space?"  
  
"He just doesn't want to lose your friendship sweetie."  
  
"Well he's going to if he doesn't lay off for a while. Can we change the subject please?" Saxon had grabbed a plate of pizza and smiled graciously at Ralph as he handed her a dew.  
  
"Okay, well tell me about your day at work then." Nikki grabbed her pizza and plopped herself down next to Saxon in an "I'm ready tell me everything" sort of way.  
  
"Well, we got in a new guy last night. Thinks he is from somewhen else. He has the most awesome blue hair you have ever seen......"  
  
The trio spent the rest of the night talking and watching the dreaded Tenchi. Saxon went to bed late but happy. 'Ah well' she thought 'tomorrow is Friday, and than the weekend.'  
  
A/N – the end of chapter 4 – it was nice and light – nothing terribly dark – I figured I would give you all a break after the last chapter – next chapter Chichiri's weekend – hey I thought Saxie was taking the weekend off – please review..... uhm how many people are reading this, I am going with about three – you are my three mostest favoritest people in the whole world –  
  
Opaaru Tsuki – (hides in fear behind her chair) I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry – they had to stick him with needles – that's what they do in hospitals – Saxon has promised no more needles will be going into Chichiri in this fic – And as for the hentai doctor – he won't get away with it – Chichiri will stop him – won't you (watches as the blue haired monk runs from the room screaming) Ah well.... Someone will stop him I'm sure. He is the bad guy, he must be stopped.  
  
BTW – Lilly is 20 – There will be dark subject matter in this fic, but there will be no and I repeat myself NO Child Molestation – As for Ariene, I think he is just mean to her cause she scares him.... Hell she kind of scares me. 


	5. Saturday is a day

Well, well, well – This is the longest I have gone with out writing anything – sorry about that – I had company come up from Indiana – and when he did leave I was so tired I just wanted to sleep for five days – I settled for one and a half and than cleaned – I than went on a hunt for my best friend – sort of – I haven't spoken with her for years – so I sent email – and got a reply – I had to (did I say had to? What I meant was got to) spend some time reading her gundum wing fic – it was really good – if you like that sort of thing check it out (shamelessly plugs her friends fic) – it is called "Sea of Stars" written by trekkiexb5 – here is the edited version of this chap – to put everyone's mind to rest – it really doesn't matter if no one was reading this – at this point I would have to finish it or Saxie and Chichiri wouldn't let me hear the end of it – but keep up the reviews – I always feel like writing after I read them – hint, hint –  
  
I own nothing but Saxie and that weird girl  
  
Chapter 5: Saturday is a day.  
  
Friday was uneventful and rather prosaic. Chichiri got to meet Dr. Greene, who found him....enticing so to speak. Chichiri found her pleasant in a creepy, clingy sort of way. He had a feeling that if she didn't think he was crazy she would have wrapped her arms around him and not let go.  
  
The meeting was more of a get to know you sort of thing than anything else. He answered all the questions he had answered before. It would have been a waste of time if it didn't end with him getting permission to walk the grounds over the weekend. He was told that no matter how quiet and empty it looked there would always be someone watching him. That was disturbing to say the least. But he was happy to say that he had seen a bed of forget-me- nots out his window, and they were beautiful. He was looking forward to being closer to them and the rest of the garden. He left the meeting feeling much happier. The rest of the day passed quickly and inevitably to end in a burst of Saturdayness.  
  
Chichiri woke up Saturday with an unpleasant feeling that something was missing. He tried to figure out what it was. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't have his kasa, but no he had dealt with that loss and it didn't plague him anymore. What was it, than it hit him, Saxie wasn't coming in today. Chichiri delved a little deeper into the feeling and decided he was missing the only friendly person he had met thus far that he trusted. That taken care of he decided to make the best of it and headed to breakfast. On his way out he ran into Ariene.  
  
"Good morning Houjun." Ariene greeted him.  
  
"Good morning Ari, can I ask you a question, no da?"  
  
"Certainly, and I will answer it if I can."  
  
Chichiri smiled at the girls answer. "Why do you call me Houjun?" He inquired.  
  
"Well it is your name, isn't it?" She answered looking perplexed.  
  
"Well it may have been at one time, but where did you hear it?"  
  
"What do you mean hear it?" Ariene was starting to look disturbed "I didn't hear it I knew it because it is your name. It will always be your name."  
  
"Ariene, I'm not sure if I understand."  
  
"That's okay Jun, you will." Ariene smiled happily up at him. He started as he felt her take his hand. "Come, let's go feed you. You must keep up your strength for the trials ahead."  
  
Chichiri's mind seemed to be moving at a startling pace. This place was full of so many things he didn't understand, but he had a feeling that he wasn't the only one who didn't understand Ariene. According to the story Saxie had told him her nickname, Cassie, came from a story. A girl who could foresee the future but cursed to not be believed. Chichiri had a feeling Ariene was actually a real life Cassandra, but there was something else, something almost unworldly. He was pulled out of his musings by a voice in front of him.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Chichiri" Dr. Baker appeared friendly on the surface but Chichiri could sense the sneer tucked underneath, "Off to eat a healthy breakfast are we?"  
  
Chichiri cringed away from the hand that reached out to touch him. "Dr. Baker, yes Ariene and I were just going to eat," Chichiri looked down in surprise. It seemed Ariene couldn't wait and had gone forward without him, "Doctor, did you see which way Ariene went?"  
  
"Ariene, I'm not sure who you are talking about. Is it a patient? Odd I was sure I knew most of the patients, yet wait.... The name does sound familiar. Must be one of Dr. Greene's patients. I didn't see anybody go by, she must be small."  
  
"Yes, well I must go find her. If you could excuse me doctor," Chichiri walked eagerly away. That man gave him the creeps. He didn't know why, but there was something not right about him. Chichiri had always trusted his instincts and he wasn't about to doubt them now.  
  
Chichiri entered the dining area, his perpetually cheerful face turning to look for Ariene. He found her at a table in the middle of the room, with a tray full of food. He walked over and sat next to her. "Ari, that is an awful lot of food for a little girl, no da."  
  
"It's not for me, Jun," Ariene chirped cheerfully, "It is for you. We must make you healthy and strong."  
  
"Ah, Ari am I not strong enough for you?" he laughed picking the girl up around her waste and turning her upside down. He jumped slightly as a chill ran up his arms. "Ari, why did you not wait for me, no da?"  
  
"Jun you didn't want to be near that man, what makes you think I wanted to. He repels me."  
  
"Sometimes dumpling, you sound much older than you look, no da."  
  
"I have an old mind. I heard beautiful Saxie say that once. What does it mean?"  
  
Chichiri laughed at the childish sound of the question. "I think it means you use very big words sometimes, no da." He set her down in the chair next to his and attacked his food. He was surprised at the fact that the girl seemed to have gotten his favorite foods, lots of fruit and ..... fish? Where did she find fish this early in the day? He looked at the girl as she obliviously played the itsy bitsy spider by herself. She was a mystery, and one he had a feeling was important to him somehow. He was going to have to keep an eye on her.  
  
"Ari, what are you plans this afternoon? I am going to walk the paths; you are welcome to join me."  
  
"Thank you Jun, but Saturday is the day I visit the eyeless one."  
  
Chichiri looked confused "There is someone here with no eyes, no da?"  
  
"Not yet, but soon" was her cryptic reply as she bounded from the table and out the door.  
  
'Odd' he thought to himself. But then again what about her hasn't been.  
  
(A/N jdsaojoiwjgoidsjgioajdgoijfdsgoijporekjgsposkhpoekjhposkfdlspokhfspokhpodsk)  
  
(Now that the Authoress has typed out her frustrations she feels compelled to continue the story.)  
  
Chichiri finished his breakfast and headed out on his much anticipated stroll. As he headed out the patient's door, he noticed some strange lights from the ceiling. They appeared to be on black boxes that turned to follow him as he moved. 'What strange magic they have in this where' he mused. He filed it away in his head as something to ask Saxie the next time he saw her.  
  
It was a beautiful day out. Sunny, with just enough chill in the air to make walking comfortable. The air smelled crisp and clean. Chichiri took a deep cleansing breath as he started down the well marked path. There were flower gardens on either side of the path and behind them what appeared to be a solid wall of shrubs. So while there was plenty of moving room and large gardens it was rather like walking through a maze. There were benches interspersed throughout the pathway, so walkers could rest, enjoy the peace, and/or the company of others. Chichiri continued his walk, wanting to explore the entire garden before deciding on a place to meditate. Off and on through his walk he noticed the strange boxes, he wondered if they had anything to do with the comment that was made about him always being observed. The path appeared to widen and opened into a large area. In the center was a fountain, with no water. There were many benches and a few other patients milling around. 'Strange' he thought to himself 'this is the first I have seen of other patients since I have come out here'.  
  
Looking around the area he noticed two other paths leading off in opposite directions. He decided to go right, but as he started towards the path something pulled him closer the other way, back towards the hospital. So he started down that path, stopping occasionally to enjoy the gardens. Towards the end of the path he noticed something he had not seen anywhere else in the garden. A small, private alcove cut into the wall of shrubs. It was set behind a garden of forget-me-nots, beautiful. Set into it was a stone bench, it was perfect. He settled himself onto the bench and closed his eyes.  
  
================================  
  
The girl moved silently towards the locked door. This door led to the high security ward. She reached out and turned the handle. She looked in to the guard's office as she walked by. "Good evening Mr. Bones" she murmured  
  
"Hey kid, what are you....uhm" the man turned back towards the TV he had been watching previously.  
  
"Jack, were you just talking with someone?" his fellow guard asked coming out of the small bathroom in the back.  
  
"Sorry Ritchie? I wasn't talking to anyone"  
  
"Oh, I could have sworn I heard you say something. Oh well, would you like some of these donuts."  
  
Further on, the girl reached one of the cells, inside a man sat on his bed, waiting. He was staring at the harsh square of light on the floor made by the tiny window. She placed her hand on the door and it swung open. She entered the cell and the door shut, locking behind her.  
  
"Good afternoon Nick" she said walking closer to the man on the bed.  
  
"Good afternoon Cassie, I was waiting for you." Nick replied  
  
"You always are. Have you seen anything else?"  
  
"Only that he found the bower. Do you think it is wise? Saxie is delicate at this time. I don't want her hurt anymore than she has to be."  
  
"He is a man of honor, Nick. You can trust him."  
  
"He is the angel come to kill me, but that will be fine, if he is good for Saxie. Anything for Saxie, I let her down once. I will die for her if I must."  
  
"You are a good man Nick. This is fate, it is the only way. He must be stopped, and Houjun and Saxon together is the only way," Cassie turned and left the room.  
  
Wow what a place to end – next chapter – Saxie can't stay away from a certain blue haired cutey to save her life –  
  
Fafula the fourth - OMG – I HAVE MY VERY OWN FAN (starts jumping up and down) ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU – uhm.....hey where are you going – I'm sorry I promise not to weird out anymore.  
  
Opaaru Tsuki – Well I will answer a few of your questions – but some things must remain a mystery – I think Ralph must have found out about that sale you are talking about – he is not a big character don't get too attached – but....if you like him he does have a few lines on my web site – bob....who's bob....you'll have to wait for anything more on him – hehehe good guess on Kyra – not like it was too hard but still here is a chocolate bar for getting it (hands her virtual chocolate bar) – I'm glad you are continuing to read – it will only get weirder from here – well until it comes to the part where you suddenly get everything –  
  
KEEP READING – PLEASE REVIEW – THANK YOU 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I'm back …. This isn't all of chapter six, but it's been so long since I've done anything I thought I better post this. Moving and a new job have gotten the better of me…. Busy busy busy… I can write at work, but I can't type, and I'm lazy… but I've managed to put together some ideas and turn them into this …. i'm now going to send out a plea… with all this work I don't have the time or inclination to edit …. I could really use a beta … any takers – it would be greatly appreciated and make it a bit easier on me… thank you all for the great reviews ….i hope my dry period has ended and you'll

see more of this.

Don't own anything … yada yada yada

Chapter 6: Breakfast with daddy.

At the same time that Chichiri was having his little run in with Dr Baker; Saxie was struggling to regain consciences. Outside her window a robin was running a risk of death by stiletto by performing a chipper serenade. Saxie rolled over and looked at her clock. Crap, she jumped out of bed pulling clothes out of her closet. She was supposed to be at her fathers for breakfast in fifteen minutes. Forgoing her morning shower, Saxie threw on the clothes she had grabbed, not bothering to make sure they matched. She grabbed her purse and some sandals and flew out the door, down the stairs, and straight into Ralph.

"Scuzemegottago" She muttered as she pushed him out of the way. She made a beeline out he front door and too her car leaving in her wake a blushing Ralph and half the change in her purse.

She slipped her sandals on her feet as she sat in the car and paused for a breath… and realized this was her dad, he wouldn't mind if she were late.

Saxie sat on the patio with her father. It was a beautiful day and she had long since shaken the urge to commit birdicide. On the table were the remains of the most divine scones she had ever eaten and her favorite hot sweet tea.

"So" her father said looking a little flustered "your pants are a very interesting shade of orange"

"They were a gift from mother" Saxie glared down at the bright orange pants.

"Well I think the hot pink flowers make an interesting touch, your mother always had interesting taste"

"Do you think we could change the subject" Saxie's face was turning a very interesting shade of purple. "How are you feeling, you went home yesterday, I was worried about you"

"Yes, I'm sorry, just a bit of stomach trouble. Tony said he would let you know"

"Did he now, he must have been very busy, he never got around to mentioning it. Speaking of Dr. Baker."

"Yes, of course, I wanted to thank you for being so kind to him. He's gone through a lot since he lost his parents last year. His father and I graduated together. Did I tell you that, we were good friends? I feel I owe it to Karl to take care of his son. I know he would have done the same thing for you if things had been reversed."

"Uhm …. Yeah.. right, dad I'm a little worried about Dr. Baker. His patients seem to be a bit… uhm"

"Oh don't worry, Tony graduated with honors you know. The best of the best, we're lucky to have him."

"Right," Saxie decided to change the subject. Her dad was looking a little pale. Better to bring it up when he was feeling better. "Oh did I tell you Bob came over to see me last night?" Saxie and her father chatted aimlessly for a while longer.

"So what are your plans for day today anyway?" Saxie asked her father.

"Well I really wanted to go into the hospital and make sure things are doing alright, maybe check in on the new kids."

"Are you sure your feeling up for that dad, maybe you should just take it easy today. If you'd like I can stop in and check up on things for you. I'll bring you a detailed report."

"Maybe your right, I do feel a little lightheaded. Okay, but have Doris call me so we can go over a few things."

"No problem dad, you just get some rest," Saxie stood up leaning over to give her father a kiss goodbye. "I'll talk to you later," She started to head to her car.

"Uhm …. Saxie, I know it's the weekend, but you might want to go home first, and put on something a little less…. Uhm, colorful. You might scare some of the patients."

"Ha ha, very funny."


	7. Chapter 7

So really last chapter was chapter 6 (not 3) and this would be chapter 6.5. That's what I get for trying to be funny before it's time. I also made some small changes to chapter 6 so don't forget to check them out. But here we go the rest of chapter 6. hope you enjoy. I wrote a one-shot for Hana Yori Dango and it seems to have brought back my creative genius so to speak… here's hoping it keeps going.

Not mine… but still lots of fun

Chapter 6.5 – Keep your smutty hands to yourself.

Saxie walked into the hospital. For some reason her heart rate seemed to pick up it's pace. Must just be the thought of seeing Dr. Baker. That was enough to make anyone nervous, and not in a good way. She had decided her father was right about the clothes, and had made a quick stop at home. She was now wearing a very flattering blue dress with a light sweater. She tried hard not to ask herself why she was wearing something this pretty. 'There's nothing wrong with looking pretty,' she thought to herself, 'and it certainly has nothing to do with the creepy doctor, let alone a certain blue-haired patient. Crap where did that come from, she hadn't even been thinking about him. You're losing it Saxie, Next thing you know you'll be asking Uncle Jerry on a date'

Trying to put Chichiri out of her head, Saxie went to her office first to check her messages. On her desk were her usual rose and a note.

Saxie, I'm really sorry about the parking spot, but do you

think keying my car might have been a little immature?

Don't worry sweets I'll give you a chance to make it up

to me. Dinner next Saturday will work. I'll even forgive

your little faux pas with the new boy. I'm really to busy

to handle him right now anyway. I'm sure Dr. Green

will do a fine job. So I'll pick you up at 8 next Saturday.

Kisses

Tony

The nerve of that man, thinking she had something to make up for. Even if she had keyed his car, it's not like he wasn't asking for it or something.

"Mr. Too Good To Be a Real Man better hope he doesn't run into me today, or he'll wish he never heard the name Saxon Kind" Saxie growled to herself. Sighing she hit the message button on her phone.

"Saxie its Bo.." … beep, message has been deleted.

"Saxie, just here me out" beep.

"Saxie, I know you're getting" beep.

"Saxie, don't you dare" beep.

"Saxon, it's mom" Saxie froze, her finger posed above the delete button. The message continued. "I know this is the last person you wanted to hear from. But I'm coming home sweetie; I really want to see you. I'll be in town Wednesday night. I'll be staying with a friend in the city. Maybe we could meet for lunch on Thursday. You can reach me at 616.555.1512. Saxon you should know I'm coming alone. I love you sweetie."

Saxie allowed herself to fall into her chair. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and images. She barely processed the rest of her calls. Her mother, coming home, and without her little boy toy. Saxie wasn't sure what to make of this. The thought of having lunch with her was nauseating to say the least. Half-heartedly shuffling some papers around her desk, Saxie decided to check on some patients and think about the meaning of her mom's call later.

Saxie made a quick stop at her father's office to give Doris her message and started back towards the common room. The patients all seemed to be keeping themselves busy with various crafts, games, and other things. She noticed Lily sitting by herself staring out a window.

"Hey Lily, how's it going?" she asked the girl.

"Saxie," Lily whispered, "I want to paint, but there's no more paper"

Saxie looked around, sure enough all the paper seemed to be monopolized. "Well, let's see if we can't fix that shall we?" Saxie smiled "Follow me"

Lily rose from her position by the window and started to follow Saxie. Saxie glanced around and noticed with some worry that Lily seemed to be moving rather slowly, kind of like it was hurting her to move. "Lily, are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little sore; I fell out of bed is all. Nothing to worry about."

"If you're sure, but if you need anything at all just ask. You know where my office is and my door is always opened. Just ask one of the nurses and they'll bring you down." Saxie made a mental note to make sure none of the nurses gave her any hassle about this.

"Ah, here we are" Saxie said brightly, "the supply closet. And look right at the front, a brand new pad of paper and some new paints. Just for you Lily, and I know there's one somewhere, here we go, a new paint brush"

Lily's small smile lit her face up making Saxie feel warm. This is why she chose this profession. People like Lily were why she was here, she needed to remember that when everything looked ugly and grey. Inside each of these people was a ray of sunlight just looking for a way out, and Saxie wanted to help it find its way.

"Why don't you go back to the common room and paint a beautiful picture, I have some things I want to check on," Saxie gently steered Lily in the direction of the common room.

"Thank you Saxie, you are so perfect," Lily cried before skipping back down the hallway.

Saxie turned the other way, time to check on Chichiri and make sure he was settling in alright. Saxie walked down the hall to Chichiri's room. The door was opened but no one was inside. 'He must have gone out to the garden' Saxie thought.

Saxie walked over to his window and looked down on the garden. She remembered playing in that garden with her mother when she was young. Before her mother turned into a total flake. Saxie lost herself in her memories and didn't notice the figure coming in the door.

Chichiri walked into his room after his walk in the garden. He stopped as he noticed someone standing at the window. Saxie seemed lost in her thoughts; Chichiri couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. Anyone could walk up to her right now and she wouldn't even notice them. Chichiri suddenly got a very mischievous look in his eye.

Stepping very carefully he snuck up behind Saxie intent on surprising her. He got within inches of her, his head next to her neck, and stopped, frozen. Her neck was beautiful, graceful. What was this feeling he was having? He suddenly wanted nothing more than to touch his lips to that neck. Saxie seemed to suddenly realize he was there. Her breathing seemed to become shallow, and he could feel her heart beat speed up. She started to turn towards him.

Saxon came out of her reverie to feel someone behind her, so close she could feel their breath on her neck. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew it was Chichiri. She could feel her heart speeding up, her breath becoming shallow. She wanted him to touch her with every fiber of her being. 'This isn't right, he's a patient, I can't do this'. Saxie turned slowly towards him, and slapped him.

"Hey, what was that for, no da?" Chichiri asked his hand rubbing the side of his face where Saxie's hand had connected.

"What do you mean what was that for?" Saxie demanded "Do you make a habit of sneaking up behind people? Maybe you don't belong here; maybe you belong in jail with the other perverts." Saxie was fuming.

"Jail?" Chichiri whispered his face turning white. This place may be different from where he was from but he was fairly sure jail was a concept that transcended all barriers. "Please," he begged, "I'm sorry, I was just kidding. You looked so peaceful I just wanted to startle you. I didn't mean any harm."

Saxie looked at Chichiri's terrified face and started laughing. She couldn't help it. Here she was getting all upset, and he was just playing a game.

"I'm sorry Chiri," she managed to get out between laughs, "I didn't mean it. You are too sweet to send someplace like jail. I'll tell you what, lets go get some dinner and you can tell me about your meeting with Dr. Green."

Saxie led a confused Chichiri towards the cafeteria still snickering. 'Well, today didn't turn out as bad as she thought it would,' she thought to herself.


End file.
